


You Drive Me Wild

by bowiewan kenobi (Bowiewan_kenobi)



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: F/F, Glam Rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiewan_kenobi/pseuds/bowiewan%20kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to the characters, Delia and Suzi, just before they meet. Delia going out to party with a brand new haircut, Suzi partaking in a little hair of the dog. Cameo from a non-binary Vince Noir.<br/>(Eventual smut, but you'll have to wait I'm afraid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A glam rock AU, based on dee and sue characters. However, they are more so original characters than particularly neon and ultra, or anthrax and ebola, hence the new (ish) names.

Delia stared at her reflection in the dressing table mirror. A dark haired glitter bandit glared back, eyes just peeking out from under the new bowl cut fringe, the long hair hacked away soon after seeing the cover of a new album by an american band, The Ramones.

She'd discovered it at a party, when, having decided she'd pretended to socialize with people she barely knew enough, she had done what she'd been itching to do ever since spotting the turntable, and the cabinet under It. Flicking through the covers a particular record caught her eye. It didn't look like it belonged, too tough and exciting to be surrounded by mediocre pop singles. It reminded Delia of herself. She looked over her shoulder, the dancers still dancing, the drunks still swigging it back, and she took it. Safe under her arm she casually stood, then slowly walked towards the door. It wasn't until she was halfway down the street to her house that she quite realised what had just happened. The thought of knowing what it sounded like consumed her, and despite the fact that it was seven minutes past two a.m, the first thing she did on her return was play it.

The next morning, sunlight clawing at her heavy eyes, Delia smiled at the memory of the wild music she heard the previous night.  
She soon found out everything she could about them, and was quite pleased to learn the bass player's name, Dee Dee, was very close to her own.

The glittering silver stripe across her eyes was on account of another musical influence, though this one more long standing: glam. Suzi Quatro, Bowie and Bolan. She could never understand why you were supposed to like one or the other, why should you deny yourself brilliant music on account of some supposed rivalry. Boys never tired of trying to tell you what you should be listening to, and how. Always taking what should be fun far too seriously. Delia was certainly serious about music, on her own terms.

After adding a few finishing touches to the stripe, she pulled a face at her reflection, feeling fierce, ready for the hunt. she cleared the assorted loose coins off the table and into her pockets then out of the door, set for the club.

 

 

Just an hour ago, Suzi had been coming to after another heavy night, on a stranger's sofa. Well, not exactly a stranger, but close. Checking her catsuit was not displaying any nipples, and eye liner was in check- it was, having that perfect, and authentic, "the previous night's, slept in before" look, she had departed quickly.

Now she sat sipping cider, from a booth with a fantastic vantage point for surveying the dance floor in search of anyone intriguing. However, what Suzi was seeking was not the particular kind of intriguing that was so in fashion at present, that was boring, After all she wasn't interested in any old tit with a feather boa, she was holding out hope to meet someone much more special.  
The night wouldn't disappoint.

Suzi had spotted, a young woman about her age, standing by the wall, wearing a long velvet frock coat. Although she was not conventionally attractive, Suzi found her strong features enticing. The girl ran a hand through her jet black feather cut as she looked around, anxiously tapping her lace-up boot on the floor.

Somehow compelled to join her, she walked over, leaning against the wall. "Are you looking for someone?"  
Taken by surprise, the girl turned her head quickly to discover the source of the voice. She glared in her direction, defensively replying "What's it to you if i am?"  
Suzi hadn't expected such a powerful cockney accent to errupt from the stylish young woman.  
"Just wondered if you wanted some company, if the bastard's not turned up"

The girl smiled, letting out an unrestrained laugh at this, relaxing now she had realised the intimidating looking Suzi was not there to ridicule her. She hesitated before asking "You in a band?"  
"Nah. You?"  
"well... I've got some things lined up."  
"yeah."  
"You should be in my band. If it happens yeah?"  
Something possessed her to agree, the girl producing a pen from her pocket. Offering it, and her hand, for Suzi to scribble her number on.  
"What's your name then?"  
"Oh! It's Vince." she looked a bit uncomfortable, as if she was expecting to be laughed at. But she wasn't, Suzi had heard much less plausible names, and these days nothing much seemed to phase her anyway.  
"Suzi."  
The pair shook hands, exchanging pleasantries for a small while, until Suzi decided it was time to head to the bar for something a bit more potent, bidding farewell for now to the new acquaintance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed-back and constructive criticism very much welcomed. And please, tell me if there's something glaringly wrong getting on your nerves!


End file.
